Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks
|genre = Action |composer = Michael McCuistion Lolita Ritmanis Kristopher Carter |modes = Single-player |platforms = Nintendo DS PlayStation 2 PlayStation Portable Wii Xbox 360 |series = Ben 10 }} Ben 10: Alien Force – Vilgax Attacks is the third game in the Ben 10 video game series, and the second game to be based on the Ben 10: Alien Force series. The second game was based on the first two seasons of series; while Vilgax Attacks is based on the third and final season of the series. It was released on October 27, 2009. Plot When Vilgax invades the Earth using a Null Void projector (which beams Null Void prisoners to Earth), Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, snap into action to defend their hometown Bellwood from the attacks. Splitting up, Ben battles Vilgax's servant Psyphon, who brings a Mr. Smoothy billboard to life to attack Ben. Ben ends up using most of his Omnitrix aliens to defeat it, but ends up draining the watch's power as a result. Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, appears and tells him that the Omnitrix must recharge before he'll have access to all of his aliens again, leaving Ben with only Swampfire, Humungousaur, Cannonbolt, Big Chill, and Spidermonkey. Gwen and Kevin show up, along with Professor Paradox, who teleports the gang back to the past to stop Vilgax's plan before it happens. Paradox gives the trio a message from Grandpa Max, who directs them to the planet Vulpin, home of Wildmutt, one of Ben's original aliens. Ben calls upon the Galvanic Mechomorph Ship to aid them. On Vulpin, another message from Grandpa Max reveals that Vilgax is using the planet's refinery to create a piece of alien tech for an unknown purpose. Ben heads off to the refinery alone; along the way, he battles several of Vilgax's robots, some Vulpimancers, and a giant two-headed snake. When he reaches the refinery, he encounters the Vreedle Brothers (Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle) and defeats them, and destroys the alien tech, setting fire to the refinery in the process. He reunites with his teammates, who learn of Vilgax's plan: find an energy core to energize his Null Void projector and use it to take over Earth. In another message, Maxs directs the team to Terradino, which is Humungousaur's home planet. The group arrives at Terradino and learns that the next energy core is located in a nearby temple. Ben gets Goop back and inside the temple, he ends up facing Charmcaster, who wants revenge on Ben for his actions against her Uncle Hex. Ultimately, Charmcaster is defeated, Ben destroys the energy core, and the temple begins to crumble. Ben meets back up with Gwen and Kevin, and they learn that Max has gone to Encephalonus IV, Brainstorm's home planet, where an old enemy of Ben's is waiting for him. After arriving on Encephalonus IV, Ben gets Brainstorm back, determined to figure out who's waiting for him. He soon discovers the villain to be Darkstar, who is easily defeated. Ben destroys the next energy core and once again meets up with Gwen and Kevin, and they learn from another of Max's messages that the final energy core location is Anur Phaetos, home world of Zs'Skayr (a.k.a. Ghostfreak), one of Ben's former enemies and aliens. However, Vilgax intercepts the message and dares Ben to brave the dangers of Anur Phaetos, if he can even find his way there, since Anur Phaetos is not a planet, but an alternate dimension. Fortunately, Max sends Ben and Gwen's paternal Anodite grandmother Verdona to assist the team. Verdona teleports them into Anur Phaetos, but at the cost of getting them separated. Ben ends up facing Zs'Skayr and defeats him, destroying the energy core he was guarding and regaining Echo Echo. Paradox transports the group back to their original dimension, and informs them that Max was lying when he said that Anur Phaetos had the last known energy core in order to throw Vilgax off. He goes on to say that a mysterious being is on Chromastone's home planet Mor' Otesi, using Taydenite to create an energy core that Vilgax can use to take over the Earth. On Mor' Otesi, the gang learns that their old friend Cooper is being tricked into making the new energy core by an unknown villain, and Cooper redirects them to the research center where the Taydenite he's been working on is being kept. Ben regains Chromastone to the Omnitrix and sets off while Gwen and Kevin go with Cooper to sneak in another way. When he reaches the lab, Ben discovers that the mastermind is Albedo, whom he barely manages to defeat. After destroying the Taydenite, Ben meets up with Gwen and Kevin, and Grandpa Max arrives, informing the team that there is one more energy core in existence, but that it's in the Null Void. The group then heads there, where Max gives Ben a skeleton key to transport himself into the Null Void, warning him not to destroy the energy core there, but to use it to get back into their main dimension. Ben regains Jetray and heads into the Null Void, where he encounters D'Void/Doctor Animo. Ben defeats him and finds the final energy core, using it to transport back into the main dimension, where no time has passed. Ben also gives Max a picture of them and Gwen from back during the summer where Ben first discovered the Omnitrix at the age of ten. The group returns home to discover that Vilgax is still invading the Earth, but his Null Void projector is weaker since Ben destroyed all of the known energy cores in existence, save the one from the Null Void. With Max, Gwen, and Kevin holding off Vilgax's minions, Ben makes his way through Bellwood until he is eventually beamed onto Vilgax's ship, where he confronts Vilgax himself. After defeating him, Ben has the remaining energy core stolen from him by Psyphon, who attempts to fire raw Null Void energy directly at him at close range. However, Paradox shows up and tells Ben that, "Now is the right moment". Ben then transforms into Alien X (he was going to do it at the start of the game, but Paradox advised him not to, as the time wasn't right). Alien X then reverses the power of the cannon, sending Vilgax, his ship, and Psyphon through a Null Void portal. Ben changes back to normal, and Azmuth shows up to congratulate him for his work. The game ends with Azmuth adding a new alien to the Omnitrix, to which Ben replies, "Oh yeah! It is seriously hero time, now!". Gameplay For the most part, gameplay across the seven included worlds is a balance of action and puzzle-solving that revolves around the skills of Ben's alien forms. For example, Ben might need to change into his Humungousaur form to break through doors, or use his Swampfire form to ignite flammable substances. Each form has different combinations and special attacks that it can execute, and Ben can unlock new abilities by defeating enemies and collecting glowing energy orbs. However, there is one gameplay element that players should be aware of: using a form's innate abilities drains energy from Ben's Omnitrix meter, preventing them from continually being used until the meter can recharge. As a result, players will need to focus on combos and save their special attacks for finishing blows instead of constantly wielding them in battle. Differences Between the Console and DS versions In the DS version, the game had numerous changes to the storyline, as listed below. *Cannonbolt is replaced by Upchuck. *During Ben's nonstop transformation sequence, he uses it on several waves of enemies rather than the giant Mr. Smoothy. Upchuck is also featured in the sequence. *Darkstar and the Vreedle Brothers have their planets swapped. **Furthermore, Darkstar explains that he is helping Vilgax in exchange for access to limitless energy, something not explained in the console version. The other villains' involvements, aside from D'Void and Albedo, is never explained. *The Anur Phaetos level is cut, along with Grandma Verdona's appearance, and the game simply jumps to Paradox telling Ben, Gwen, and Kevin about the Taydenite experiment on Mor Otesi. *After being defeated, Albedo ignores Ben's warnings and transforms into Alien X, getting trapped in the form as a result. **In a post-credits scene, Albedo is shown being forced to debate with Serena and Bellicus, vowing revenge on Ben. *Before the final boss fight with Vilgax, there is a short segment where Ben is attacked by Psyphon, who sends several waves of Null Void creatures at him, all while taking control of the Omnitrix, making every single one of Ben's transformations random until the end of the attack. *The fight with Vilgax takes place on the streets of Bellwood instead of on Vilgax's ship. Reception Every console version of Vilgax Attacks has received a generally positive reception from critics. See also * Ben 10: Protector of Earth * Ben 10: Alien Force (video game) * Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien References External links * [http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/984/984422p1.html Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks] at IGN Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Wii games Category:Video game sequels Category:Time travel video games Category:Ben 10 video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Ben 10 Category:Superhero video games Category:Space adventure video games Category:Cartoon Network video games